1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate, and more particularly to a safety gate capable of locking a distance between two sides of the safety gate for the purpose of repeated mountings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety gates serve to block young children or pets at the top of stairs for a fall protection or at the entrance to a room, such as kitchen or living room, to limit the infants or pets to stay in the room or from accessing the room.
A conventional safety gate substantially comprises two movable frames and a fixing element. After the two movable frames are adjusted to abut against two opposite sides of an entrance, the fixing element is used to keep the movable frames at the relative distance so that the safety gate can be tightly mounted on the sides of the entrance in completion of the mounting process.
A successful mounting of the conventional safety gate relies on simultaneous and tight contact of the edges of the movable frames with the door frame and the locking of the fixing element at the same time to prevent the safety gate from easily toppling and falling, but it is rather difficult for only one person to independently mount the conventional safety gate.
In addition, a stretcher element is further provided to slightly stretch the two movable frames outwardly to abut against two sides of an entrance. Therefore, when the relative distance between the two movable frames is adjusted, contact tightness between two sides of the entrance and the two movable frames may not be critical as the stretcher element makes the mounting of such safety gate easier and more secure.
However, the fixing elements and the stretcher elements of the conventional safety gates are designed and manufactured in combination, or in other words, they can only be operated at the same time. When the safety gate is dismounted and the stretcher element is released, the two movable frames are unattached to the sides of the entrance, and the relative distance between the movable frames for mounting is easily altered after the safety gate is dismounted. As a result, the relative distance between the movable frames needs to be repeatedly adjusted even though the safety gate is mounted at a same place again. Such readjustment over and over again causes inconvenience in use and the conventional safety gates need to be further improved.